Senso no Kami (God of War)
by MythFiction
Summary: When a piece of a warrior from a land of power is placed in a land of warriors who must stay among shadows and silence, how will time rearrange to keep balance? Rated M because, well, it's God of War do I need any explaining? It will have Kratos in it, but for some reason Fanfiction authors didn't program the God of War part of the selection.


The Warrior Without Chakra

On a fateful day, as the Fates inscribed, it is said that a Kyuubi of horrible power, would descend upon a village, a village hidden among leaves. This village was the home of warriors, warriors of shadow or, shinobi. On this day, that Kyuubi's horrific power would be sealed upon the womb of a woman, who would give birth to the cage of the Kyuubi, who would be known as Naruto. As a curse, his parents would give their last breath, and he would become the loneliest child, all because of the markings placed upon him.

* * *

But, the Fates were dead long before that. Because of an event lost to all of time and of all lands. Because of the accursed exile who's name shall not be mentioned.

This man, betrayed and fooled by false promises for those he loved, sought vengeance against those who wronged him.

This man, who wrought destruction and calamity upon a sacred realm, which belonged to gods of a far off land, would lose his own soul and become himself a god, the god of war.

He would travel to another land, a land with its own gods and deities, would gain a beloved and have a child. His beloved would die, and he and his child would then travel across the realms, to a land of giants, to where the man would scatter the ashes of his beloved, giving her peace.

But as the runes, inscribed by the giants, foretold, this man would fall unto death, releasing his mighty power.

By the might of a god, a god not known to either the land of Olympus, or to the lands of the Nine, a piece of this power was taken. This power was taken and wrapped in a mortal form and placed into the land of fire. He would be the first warrior of power, to walk among the warriors of shadow.

This power would be placed upon a womb of a woman, what would be birthed would be a babe with a power that even his presence stirred all who sensed the flow of the world. He would change fate, for better or for worse. He would be given the name, in spite of those he slaughtered, Shu Dynami. His mother, who could not withstand the power within the child, gave her last breath when he gave his first.

The father would raise the child alone, trying to teach the shinobi way, but the child could not comprehend the concepts. The father, then tried to teach the boy to survive, how to hunt, and and how live. That was until one night.

* * *

Near the Village Hidden Among Leaves, Night

* * *

In a little area surrounded by trees stood a small home. Inside rested the father and son. While they rested, a stranger knocked on the door, waking the father and son. As the son watched, the father went to check who would, or even could, find them this late at night.

When the father opened the door, he would be stabbed by a small throwing knife. The son watched as the father fell, and who stood before the child was a man that chilled him to the bone. The man was covered in shadows, but the child saw the pair of snake like eyes that seemed to look into the child's soul, and a smile that one could consider that of a predator.

The child, who was only that of an adolescent, starred in horror of what happened to his father.

The man slowly walked towards the child, seeming to feast from the fear of the child. That was until the child's fear was replaced with boiling rage, and his eyes emblazoned with fire. The man, no, demon was about to take the child, until the child gave out a fierce battle cry and flames flared from his body. Flames enveloped the sides of the small house, covering top to bottom in flames.

The man, surprised and overwhelmed, retreated from the house as the flames extended and like an explosion, a funnel of flames extended to the heavens and would be seen for miles. The boy though, his body couldn't take the outburst of power yet, and so, he immediately fell unconscious and the house burnt down, falling on top of the boy and burying him in ruble.

* * *

A group of shinobi, those of the highest skill, searched among the ashes and debris, and when they found the child, covered in torn clothes, with blonde hair, and with naught a burn on him, who was unconscious still, they took him back to the hidden village. They would find a concerning, yet great secret within the child.


End file.
